fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Avogadrium
| saurian_name = Ulewuthaim (Ul) /'ü•lü•wuth•ām/ | systematic_name = Unquadennium (Uqe) /'ün•kwod•en•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Faradium | right_element = Schrodium | particles = 562 | atomic_mass = 416.4535 , 691.5372 yg | atomic_radius = 127 , 1.27 | covalent_radius = 142 pm, 1.42 Å | vander_waals = 173 pm, 1.73 Å | nuclear_ratio = 1.77 | nucleons = 413 (149 }}, 264 }}) | nuclear_radius = 8.90 | half-life = 41.793 ns | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 149-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 24, 11, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7, +8, +10 (a weakly ) | electronegativity = 2.07 | ion_energy = 868.0 , 8.996 | electron_affinity = 71.6 kJ/mol, 0.742 eV | molar_mass = 416.453 / | molar_volume = 28.090 cm /mol | density = 14.825 }} | atom_density = 1.45 g 2.14 cm | atom_separation = 360 pm, 3.60 Å | speed_sound = 5059 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Yellow | phase = Solid | melting_point = 688.25 , 1238.85 415.10 , 679.18 | boiling_point = 4700.20 K, 8460.36°R 4427.05°C, 8000.69°F | liquid_range = 4011.95 , 7321.51 | liquid_ratio = 6.83 | triple_point = 688.15 K, 1238.67°R 415.00°C, 679.00°F @ 8.4910 , 6.3688 | critical_point = 14006.59 K, 25211.86°R 13733.44°C, 24752.19°F @ 178.9003 , 1765.614 | heat_fusion = 6.160 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 432.598 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05738 /(g• ), 0.10328 J/(g• ) 23.895 /(mol• ), 43.011 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 9.54 Absolute: 3.20 | atom_abund = 6.02 }} Avogadrium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Av and 149. Avogadrium was named in honor of (1776–1856), who developed the , determined the number of particles in one of substance (known as ), and contributed . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadennium (Uqe), - , or simply element 149. Avogadrium is the seventh member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and americium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Avogadrium 416.45 and sizes 152 in . It has 562 component particles, 73% of all components lie in a region only approximately the radius of the atom, which is the with the same value of charge as its atomic number. Outside the nucleus, the electron notation is 149-8-24, meaning there are 149 electrons in 8 shells and 24 orbitals. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , avogadrium has no s. The longest-lived is Av with a fission of 41 nanoseconds. Fission means splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Av → + + 40 n : Av → + + + 46 n Like every element heavier than , avogadrium has metastable s. The longest lived isomer is Av with a half-life of 5.6 milliseconds. Chemical properties and compounds Because of the smearing out the orbitals with filled g-orbital and partially filled f-orbital, avogadrium is an unreactive element, meaning it does not display eka-americium properties despite the relative locations on the periodic table. As a result, avogadrium is corrosion-resistent, either in air, water, or acids, though slightly soluble in acids. The element commonly displays a +6 and +8 unlike americium, as well as +10 and number less than +6. Av is the only stable ion in s. This ion forms purple solution in , but crimson in . Despite its unreactivity, avogadrium has several notable compounds as well as organoavogadrium compounds. Avogadrium hexafluoride (AvF ) and octafluoride (AvF ) are both white ionic salts appearing like (NaCl). AvCl is a sky blue ionic or crystalline salt while AvCl is white. If we put avogadrium in the flame for a few minutes, it first melts to a thick yellow liquid quickly and then tarnishes and solidifies to a brittle brown oxide AvO , which with further exposure to the flame darkens this substance even more as it oxidizes to AvO , which is brownish black and crumbly. Other than oxides and halides, there are other avogadrium compounds of note. AvS is a red powder that is soluble in water. Av(SiO ) is a gray crystalline solid. Av(PF ) is a white crystalline solid that dephosphorizes in salt water to give AvF , (H PO ), PF , and few other products. :Av(PF ) + 6 H O + 2 NaCl → AvF + H PO + 3 PF + 2 NaOH + 2 HCl + 2.5 H Organoavogadrium compounds include AvHCO (avogadrium formate), AvCH CO (avogadrium acetate), and AvCH (methylavogadrium or avogadrium methanide). Physical properties Avogadrium is a bright, vivid yellow metal that is malleable and ductile. Avogadrium(III) ions s in brilliant red light at 636 . The molar mass is 416 g/mol while its molar volume is 28 cm /mol; dividing molar mass and volume yields a density of 14 g/cm . Its speed of sound is 5059 m/s and its is in the form of . Avogadrium has the widest liquid range of any element. Liquid avogadrium ranges from 1239°R (779°F) (melting point) to roughly 8460°R (8001°F) (boiling point). It has the second widest liquid range (7322 ) and the third highest liquid ratio (6.83) of any element. A reason why the liquid range and quotient is so wide is because of an exceptionally low despite its low melting point, due to strong metallic bonding of liquid metal. Due to this, the amount of energy needed to convert from liquid to gas during boiling (called ) is merely 70 times greater than energy needed to convert from solid to liquid during melting (called ), which is 3½ times the average ratio of 20. Its , a point on the where solid, liquid, and gas coexist in equilibrium, is at a temperature 0.18 lower than its melting point but at near-zero pressure of 8.49 . Occurrence It is almost certain that avogadrium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of avogadrium in the universe by mass is 9.54 , which amounts to 3.20 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of avogadrium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Av. : + + 39 n → Av : + + 39 n → Av Category:Dumasides